


Soulmate coffee

by EmilaUTtrash



Series: Sansy the best [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Ht sans/reader - Freeform, Oneshot, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaUTtrash/pseuds/EmilaUTtrash
Summary: He felt the pull on his soul, taking him to a coffee house. That's where he saw you.





	Soulmate coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Its a oneshot!!! I don't why i am waiting this 
> 
> I still love writing!!

Soul Aching slightly, following the pull of it he ended up in front of a small coffee shop. Eyelights searching for whatever was causing this small pain in his soul, you. Gazing upon you behind the counter it clicked.

you were his soulmate, just looking at you caused his soul to hum in affection. His soul demanded that he mark you as his right now, knowing that it would scare you he held himself back. Still he couldn’t help but walk into the shop drawing your gaze on him.

“Hello, welcome to coffee now and then. . is there anything I can get you today?”

You couldn’t stop staring at him, which was both amazing and worrying. ‘Did you not like monsters? It would be just his luck that his soulmate was a monster hater. Or maybe you could feel the connection?!“

Looking over the menu, he decided on the easiest and cheapest item.

"Black Coffee please.”

“Okay, that’ll be. . um,”

Watching your every movement he stilled as you clearly froze with a question on your face, What were you thinking?

“Yeah?”

He hoped that hearing him say something would help you calm down a little, and to his surprise it seemed to work.’ Maybe you do feel the connection.’

Taking your hand and placing it on your chest you look at him, almost as if you were trying to solve the greatest mystery on earth. It was really cute. Voice coming out in a small whisper.

 

“Um. are you sure you don’t want a latte, cause I like you latte..”

 

Face flushed turning pink in your embarrassment, you moved back around to make his drink. Missing sans light blue blush on his cheekbones.

 

'You clearly can feel your soul pulling towards his, Why else would you flirt with me? I have to test something.’

 

“You look brewtiful today.”

 

A blush took up your ears now, he even saw you fumble with his drink before placing it in front of him on the counter. Smiling shyly, looking up at him through your lashes. He thoughts that his soul might jump out of his chest.

You must have saw his blush because you looked back down at the cup before writing something on it before handing it over.

“Here you go.”

“Heh, Thanks. How much is it?”

“It’s free for you.”

Face flushing brightly again, quickly looking away.

“Thanks sweetheart.”

His soul did another flip as you couldn’t hide your smile, from hearing his nick name for you.

Grabbing the cup he took a seat down in the corner so he could watch you and everyone else in the shop, when he was comfortable or at least as close to that as he could be, he looked at his cup to see what you wrote.

'It seems to me like we were meant to bean. If you agree I’m free in 10 minutes, so if you wait we could get to know each other. - Y/N’

Looking back at you, you quickly looked away blushing still. His soul was dancing in his chest as he tried to calm down


End file.
